Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to container trailer assemblies. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for transporting proppant material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trailer assembly that is particularly suitable for the transport of containers of proppant material, and associated methods.
Description of Related Art
Hydraulic fracturing or “fracking” has been used for decades to stimulate production from conventional oil and gas wells. In recent years, the use of fracking has increased due to the development of new drilling technology such as horizontal drilling and multi-stage fracking. Such techniques reach previously-unavailable deposits of natural gas and oil. Fracking generally includes pumping fluid into a wellbore at high pressure. Inside the wellbore, the fluid is forced into the formation being produced. When the fluid enters the formation the fluid fractures, or creates fissures, in the formation. Water, as well as other fluids, and some solid proppants, are then pumped into the fissures to stimulate the release of oil and gas from the formation.
By far the dominant proppant is silica sand, made up of ancient weathered quartz, the most common mineral in the Earth's continental crust. Unlike common sand, which often feels gritty when rubbed between your fingers, sand used as a proppant tends to roll to the touch as a result of its round, spherical shape and tightly-graded particle distribution. Sand quality is a function of both deposit and processing. Furthermore, certain types of proppant are formed from coated sand and/or man-made material, such as ceramics. Grain size is critical, as any given proppant should reliably fall within certain mesh ranges, subject to downhole conditions and completion design. Generally, coarser proppant allows a higher capacity due to the larger pore spaces between grains. This type of proppant, however, may break down or crush more readily under stress due to the relatively fewer grain-to-grain contact points to bear the stress often incurred in deep oil- and gas-bearing formations.
Typically, in hydraulic fracturing operations, large amounts of proppant are utilized. As such, large amounts of proppant are transported to well sites, presenting significant logistical issues and difficulties. For example, often government regulations limit an amount of weight that may be transported on a road, such as on a highway or over a bridge, to avoid damage to the structural integrity of the road. Moreover, there may be height limitations (e.g., 4 meters, 5 meters, 6 meters, or the like) for transport vehicles and their associated loads, for example, to pass under bridges or through toll plazas. Furthermore, challenges are presented relating to the safe transportation of large quantities of material. For example, proppant may shift during transportation, causing stability and turning concerns. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to develop systems and methods to transport large quantities of proppant.